Truth or Consequences
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: George wants Hermione to tell him the truth about how she fancies him. When she refuses, she will have to face the consequences! George/Hermione


_Truth or Consequences by WeasleyForMe_

_George wants Hermione to tell him the truth about how she fancies him. When she refuses, she will have to face the consequences! George/Hermione_

* * *

><p>Hermione brushed her hair back from her face, trying to concentrate on her homework while the whole of Gryffindor house milled noisily around her. She was one of very few students working on homework assignments during the weekend.<p>

But that wasn't her only cause for distraction. It was not an easy task, completing her Potions assignment while trying to ignore George. Every time she involuntarily sought him out, he was already looking at her, his emerald eyes twinkling before returning his attention back to his friends. She found that the more she paused in her work to watch him, the more she wanted to continue watching him.

Aggravated that her ridiculous crush on George was setting her mind on edge, she spun around in her seat, propped her feet up on an ottoman and set her textbook across her knees. "If I can't see him, he can't affect me," she muttered to herself. But she was still able to hear his deep, warm laughter.

Sighing, she really forced herself to focus on the properties of Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. She was finally getting somewhere when out of the corner of her eye, she saw George sitting on the ottoman next to her feet. "Oh!" she managed, dropping her text on the floor with a thunk. "You gave me a fright, George!"

Deftly he tucked the book away and leaned dangerously toward her. Hermione felt her pulse soar as he grinned only for her.

"The jig is up, Hermione. Why don't you just come clean?" he asked silkily, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Regarding what, exactly?" she asked him as her mouth went dry. Sweet Merlin, but he could be so charming when he wanted to be.

"Well, as you know, next Sunday is a Hogsmeade day. I think you should just admit that you like me and want me to take you as my date," he said with a wink, leaning back with a self-satisfied smirk on his perfect lips.

Hermione scoffed. "Surely you have me mistaken with someone who has fallen prey to your constant flirtation with every female in the school."

"Ouch, that smarts a bit. But, I think you're only saying that to try to hide the truth from me." He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

"George, the truth is that you're interrupting my study time. I was working on my Charms homework rather diligently, thank you very much," she huffed, trying her hardest not to blush.

"Oh? I could have sworn this was a Potions text. My mistake," he told her with a grin as he handed the book to her once again.

Hermione's face turned pink; it must be painfully obvious to him that he caused her to forget what she had even been working on!

George stood to leave and whispered close to her ear, "Just keep in mind, Hermione, that you won't like the consequences of not telling me the truth." He was already walking out of the common room, whistling a happy tune before she could formulate a response.

* * *

><p>Monday was a particularly long day for Hermione. She was sitting in History of Magic, willing her stomach to stop growling. She had been forced to skip lunch to finish preparing for her Transfiguration presentation, and it seemed as though Professor Binns would never let them leave for dinner.<p>

She stretched out a bit, happy to have one of the double sized tables in the last row to herself, directly behind Harry and Ron who were currently leaning on each other, sound asleep. Just then, George crept into the room and slipped into the vacant chair next to her while Professor Binns droned on and on about the Great Goblin Uprising of 1384.

Scandalized, Hermione hissed. "What are you doing here? You're not even in this class!"

"I just came to have a chat," George whispered back, smiling sweetly at her.

"A chat? No, you've got to leave before I get in trouble!"

George gestured to the teacher. "You think ol' Binnsy is going to notice if I'm here or not?" The Professor rambled on.

"Well _I_ certainly notice that you are here, and I don't like it!" she whispered as quietly as she could, trying to drag her chair further away from his.

George scooted his chair closer. "Yes you do."

"Do not!" she insisted half-heartedly.

"Just tell the truth, Hermione."

She picked up her quill and started to take notes on the lecture topic, trying her best to pretend that George wasn't even in the room.

"It would be so easy," George continued, "to just say, 'You're right, George! I have a huge crush on you, and I want to snog you all day long in Hogsmeade!'"

Stifling a grin, Hermione continued her note taking.

"It's true, I know it is, Hermione," he taunted, earning a glare from the corner of her honey coloured eyes. "Fine, but if you don't tell me the truth, the consequences will make you quite unhappy," he told her gravely.

As she turned to make her retort, George was vanishing through the classroom door.

"The nerve of him," she snarled, scribbling out the tiny hearts she realized she had doodled on her History of Magic parchment.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday evening, Harry called a meeting of Dumbledore's Army, and one by one, the members made their way to the Room of Requirement. Hermione rushed in just as Harry was dividing everyone into pairs to practice jinxes and hexes.<p>

"Ron, pair up with Luna. Padma with Alicia. Fred with Dean. And, Hermione you go with George," Harry announced as he went with Neville.

This had to be some sort of joke, right? Hermione strode over to stand next to George.

"Now, start with some stinging hexes and build up to disarming spells if you can," Harry said, trying to encourage his friends. "I'll walk around in a little while if anyone needs help."

"Ok, George, how about you try to hex me, and I'll try to block your attack," Hermione said, raising her wand to stop him.

"And how about you just tell me the bloody truth!" he replied, sending a bat bogey hex in her direction.

Hermione deftly blocked his spell, sending one back at him. "You're daft, George."

He dodged her attempt and quickly sent a jinx toward her. "And you're in denial, my dear. Just come clean."

Hermione grinned at him as she blocked the jinx. They danced around one another, colourful sparks volleying back and forth, always missing their intended target.

"Why does it matter to you if I fancy you or not, George?" she asked, spinning out of the way of a hurling hex and pausing for him to answer.

"I just think we would both be much happier if you admitted that I'm right," he said with a wink, abruptly dropping to the floor to avoid a stinging hex followed by a jelly-legs jinx. George quickly jumped to his feet again, sending a spell back to Hermione, silently accepting her challenge.

Spell after spell, jinx after jinx, Hermione and George fought for superiority. And frankly, Hermione was extremely impressed with his wandwork. She had never had such an exhilarating dueling partner in her life. In fact she was quite mesmerized by his movements.

Accidentally stepping to her left, she colliding with his disarming spell, and Hermione watched as her wand flipped through the air. George caught her wand in his left hand and advanced menacingly toward her. He stopped just inches away, and she stood up as tall as she could against his height. "Nice job, George," she whispered, wondering why she had such little control over her own voice.

"Just say it, or there will be a consequence," he said, holding her wand out of reach and kissing her cheek.

Hermione's jaw dropped when she realized what he had done. And he had the nerve to look so cocky!

"Switch partners with someone else!" Harry called from the far end of the room.

Snatching her wand, Hermione slipped away to work with Dean, spending the rest of the evening trying not to notice how her cheek still tingled from George's kiss.

* * *

><p>By Saturday morning, Hermione had started to miss George's presence. He hadn't approached her once since Wednesday evening. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but he made her feel good, like she was just as pretty and funny as the other girls. But he had seemed to back off, and she didn't know why.<p>

She decided to attend the Gryffindor Quidditch match against Ravenclaw just as an excuse to watch him as much as she wanted to without being obvious about it.

"Maybe you should just tell him," she told her reflection in the mirror as she fixed her hair. She shook her head. What a ridiculous notion. As if it could be true!

Hermione and Neville walked to the Quidditch pitch, chatting about Herbology assignments as they went. Once they were seated, Neville said, "It looks like George is trying to get your attention."

George was flying high above the turf as Madam Hooch released the balls and commenced the match. He waved to Hermione, looking very nice in his uniform with his ginger hair mussed in every direction.

"Just say it!" he called, knocking a bludger toward the Ravenclaw seeker without even looking.

Hermione giggled and then covered her eyes as he ducked away from an errant quaffle. "Pay attention!" she called back, signaling toward the game taking place around him.

"Consequences, Hermione," George shouted to her. He sent an award winning smile her way before he flew off to protect Harry.

"He's nutters," Neville informed Hermione.

"Completely daft," she agreed, biting her lip to keep from grinning wildly.

* * *

><p>On Sunday morning, Hermione still hadn't admitted that she might perhaps have a small crush on George. She made her way down to breakfast, knowing she would be spending the day in Hogsmeade alone. "It didn't have to be this way," she muttered as she sat down in the Great Hall to eat.<p>

She was pushing some porridge around aimlessly when George dropped into the bench next to her. "Well, today is the day, Hermione," he said jovially, picking up an apple and taking a bite.

She eyed him skeptically. "Hogsmeade day," she said.

"Hogsmeade day!" he echoed. "Now are you ready to tell me the truth?"

Hermione huffed. "I have nothing to say," she lied, pushing away her bowl of porridge.

George clicked his tongue sadly. "Time for the consequence."

He hopped up from the bench, and Hermione watched him casually stride toward Katie Bell. "Katie, I was wondering if you would care to accompany me today in Hogs-"

With a loud clatter, Hermione was out of her seat. George grinned as Hermione suddenly popped up between Katie and himself. Her palms firmly planted on his chest, she pushed him away from the other Gryffindor. "What are you doing?" she asked exasperatedly.

George couldn't help but smile down at her. "I was just asking Katie to be my date for the day. You made it clear that such a thing wouldn't bother you at all. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem? The problem is that I happen to have a crush on you!" she confirmed, glaring up at him. "I thought you knew that!"

George grabbed her wrists and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now wasn't that easy?" he asked with a wink. George captured her lips before she could realize she had been outfoxed. "Now let's get going to Hosgmeade so you can spend all day snogging me."

"You win this round, Weasley, but you'd better stay on your toes," Hermione warned, taking his outstretched hand and laughing.

* * *

><p><em> I just love George and Hermione! <em>_Thanks for reading! __I hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
